


Winning You

by aiharasama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Based on prompts, Drabbles, M/M, because aira can't came up with shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiharasama/pseuds/aiharasama
Summary: In case where an Akashi freaking Seijuro is trying to woo his crush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt http://linnamonroll-too-good-too-pure.tumblr.com/post/157360934842/imagine-your-otp wew  
> so i need some push before i can continue my other fic. it's the new semester and assignments trying to kill me lmao jk.  
> i promise i'll try to update my other fic as soon as possible sobss  
> completely unbeta-d so i apologize for any grammar mistakes

The walk to the cafeteria from the library was taking too much time to Tetsuya's liking. Apparently he had some things to be settled with in the library as the library's committee member. His frown grows, no matter how much he dislikes the distance between the two places, he'd still need to get his stuffs from Aomine and the striking hot weather doesn't help him any better.

 

Upon entering the cafeteria, he was welcomed with a strong cool breeze coming from the air conditioners. Looking around for a few second until he saw a figure of his friend, sitting by the side of a window with an open magazine on his lap. Tetsuya made a beeline to the said friend,  _accidentally_  startling the other in the way. 

 

Aomine muttered some cuss words before relaxed again. "Damn it Tetsu, I will never get used to your low presence no matter how long we've been friends." He received a chuckle and a soft apologies from the blunette.

 

"Anyway, did you had lunch?" Tetsuya shakes his head. "Figured." He muttered before standing out from his seat. "Wait here, I'll go get you food, anything you want?"

 

"I was thinking of vanilla milkshake, but I guess I'll just have sundae. They have it here right? And any flavor is okay." Aomine nodded, before walking away. It didn't take him too much time when Aomine returned with a tray and a vanilla sundae was atop of it. Tetsuya's eyes shines in delight at the sight of the cold confection.

 

The two chattered about the task they've been assigned with by their lecturer from the previous class when suddenly the space was filled with squeals coming from a crowd of girls. It was deafening that Tetsuya had to stop his ministration to cover his both ears. Aomine grunted, and curling his brows, "What the fuck??"

 

The crowds then revealing a figure, walking at the center of the crowds. The figure had a striking crimson hair, a perfect toned body covered in a luxurious jacket, and a piercing red eyes. Tetsuya turned to look at the cause of the ruckus, only to see the redhead. That redhead, Tetsuya knows him.

 

The redhead was said to be the most popular guy in the campus. 'The one with excellent grades, perfect in all aspects, the president of the student council and with his perfectly handsome face, many went to ask him out, but many was rejected. The one and only heir to Akashi's conglomerate, Akashi Seijuro, the most respected student in business faculty.'- trusted sources.

 

Okay, Tetsuya didn't know much about him nor he cared, but he did heard one or two rumors about the redhead from his classmates.

 

But what he didn't get was why the said redhead was heading to his table. Tetsuya turned to his friend, "Did you perhaps do anything bad again, Aomine-kun?"

 

The other had his eyes widen marginally, "Wh-What?! What are you talking about Tetsu?! Of course not! I've been keeping up a good behavior for your information??" Aomine said in disbelief at the false accusation.

 

"Of course, but why is Akashi-san heading here if it's nothing to do with you?"

 

"The hell I know!? It's not like I'm acquaintances with him or something??"

 

The two stopped talking as the said redhead is now standing in front of their tables. With the girls still crowding around but not too close to the redhead's liking. Curving up a smile, "Kuroko Tetsuya, from Literature and Arts, yes?"

 

Tetsuya being the natural one, simply nodded, "Is there anything I can help you with, Akashi-san?"

 

Seijuro smile grew wider at the reply. All pleased the blunette at least knows about him, "I'd say, yes." before kneeling down on one leg, presenting a stuff bear that he's been hiding behind him in his hold to Tetsuya, "Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

 

Another long deafening squeals follow after.

 

Tetsuya freeze, didn't know how to response. He swallowed before saying, "This.. is a big ass teddy bear.."

 

Seijuro replied back almost immediately, "If you say yes, the next year's will be bigger."

 

"You're serious?"

 

"Kuroko Tetsuya, You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Sincerity could be heard from his words.

 

Aomine spitted his drink, "What the actual fuck-"

 

"But, what if I say no?" The blunette arched a brow.

 

"I'll fall into a ditch."

 

"If we date I'll push you in a ditch."

 

"That's actually okay, as long as it's you I'll allow it."

 

The blunette then had seriousness in his tone, "Why do you want to date me?"

 

"I have a list of reasons I need you in my life, the main being both your inner and outer beauty always captives me and I'll say it if you want me to." 

 

"I don't know if I should be flattered or intimated by the big words..."

 

"Fear not, my dear. You also know all the words to Shakespeare so we can go as Romeo and Juliet for Halloween."

 

Tetsuya then thought to himself,  _this might be interesting_. "Buy me vanilla milkshakes from Maji Burger and we binge watch movies tonight."

 

"YES!" Seijuro pumped his fist in the air, with crowds' applauding echoed in the space. Follow by a some cries of defeated girls which just lost to Tetsuya in winning Seijuro's heart.

 

The dumbfound Aomine, coughed a little. Silently telling the redhead  _'We're still in public for fuck's sake, make it somewhere else next time.'_

 

"I mean yeah, cool, totally." The redhead straightened up before taking Tetsuya's hand and walked away from the scene, leaving the flabbergasted Aomine.

 


	2. The Days Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set weeks after Akashi successfully asked his crush out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more drabble and yes it's based on prompts. enjoy :3  
> unbeta-d ofc sobs

Seijuro was writing notes on his textbook when Tetsuya came with books in his hand. The two have been studying together in the library when they have no classes. Even though the blunette likes the idea of studying together with him, he still can't get used to receive glances and murmurs whenever the redhead is nearby. Sighing, he placed the books on the table.

 

"I beg of you my dear, but please do not worry about what people say about you." Surprised, Tetsuya looked up to the redhead whom still got his eyes on his notes only to stop writing a moment later. 

 

"How did you know?" 

 

"My dear, I just  _know_. I admit it was careless of me to confess to you upfront many people now that you're in the center of attentions but I had no choice.  _Some_ are quite persistent and your boyfriend is just too hot for this world that they just can't seems to calm down." 

 

Tetsuya rolled his eyes. "Yeah, too hot for the damn world." Seijuro chuckled at his retort.

 

"Is that Hamlet?" The redhead asked, referring to the book Tetsuya just brought with. He nodded.

 

The blunette opened the book and start reading the contents, "As much as I like Japanese literature, I do find English ones as interesting too, I got to learn new words and phrases, which is fun." He said smiling at the redhead.

 

"I don't know if you're into literature but Seijuro, do you perhaps have any favourite part of the English language?" He added.

 

"I do." Seijuro paused, smiling. "The singular second person personal pronoun."

 

Tetsuya was about to nod when he realized what his boyfriend was saying. “Wait, what?”

 

Seijuro smile grew wider, “It’s _‘you’,_ my darling.”

 

Tetsuya swear this man is just too bad for his health.

 

* * *

 

It's been months since he first asked Tetsuya out. And for some unknown reasons, Aomine are always there whenever the two are together.

 

"I still can't believe you two are dating. The more I think about it, the more I shake my head. Like, how..?" Aomine started shaking is head.

 

"You talk like some old man, Aomine-kun. But yeah, right? To be honest at first I didn't think it's be work. But Seijuro is amazing, he's super smart, he's funny, he's ridiculously attractive, which it's quite dangerous and he's always there when I need him." Tetsuya started listing all the good parts of his boyfriend while lovingly glancing at him.

 

"Of course, my dear. It was exactly just what you said. And plus, Tetsuya is such a precious creature in bed, with his cute little hole." He  _accidentally_ slipped the private parts out of his mouth, receiving stares from both Aomine and Tetsuya.

 

Realizing he had just dug his own grave, he quickly add, "I mean- Tetsuya said all the things I wanted to say and I, kind of, y'know, panicked." 

 

"You're so not gonna sleep with me tonight, Seijuro." He swear he just saw hell from his one little angel's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcome! :DD  
> i honestly feel like wanting to write moar but hngh :'D

**Author's Note:**

> comments and critiques are welcomes :^DDD


End file.
